Mortim Vigilant
Summary The Mortim Vigilant, MV, "Death Watch," are an elite auxiliary unit of the Midian Legion tasked with guarding battlefields and heroes' graves throughout the GME (Greater Midian Empire) and beyond. "I am their head stone, I am their skald. I am their squire at Death's door. They are my Legion-brothers; and none but Death may take them." The Midian culture places a premium upon watching over their honored dead. If the body or bodies of Midian warriors cannot be returned to home soil, the Midian Legion assigns soldiers to guard over the dead. (The Mortim Vigilant secretly serve to not only guard from grave robbers and defilers, those who might come in; but to guard the world from what or who might come out.) Considered by some an honor, by others a curse, service in the MV is a test of a Legionnaire's patience and resolve. Unlike other Legionary units, MVs are allowed no families or camp followers. Postings extend between 2-5 years. All communication is through the ranking Legion command. And fraternization with locals is (supposed to be) banned. MVs are self-sufficient to a fault. By Legion Law, they are to remain at their post, until relieved. There are legends of Mortim Vigilant who stood guard to the very end, dying of thirst or injury. An MV unit can be posted almost anywhere in the empire. There is an MV honor guard in Kingsgrav, near the capitol. There are MV units posted in the Far West guarding new graves against Kinnari plundering. There are MVs posted in hostile nations, guarding fallen Midian warriors (by treaty-right). Mortem Vigilants are even said to serve in the jungles of the Eletauri; and in the deserts of the Blood Plain. Their most onerous assignment is "cave-grave" duty. Mortem Vigilant soldiers are posted deep underground, guarding huge galleries holding Midian dead and dwarven foes from treasure-seekers and vile beasts. Membership Membership in the Mortim Vigilant is restricted to soldiers of the Midian Legion. Men and women serve in separate units. Any rank may serve. Legion Law presides over the men and the sites they protect. There are thought to be 1-5 thousand serving in the Mortim Vigilant at any given time. MV units can be as few as two men to as many as a 100, depending on need. They are among the few Legionnaires who may choose their own arms and equipment as suits them. There is a much higher rate of non-human soldiers, as well as clerics and other magic-users, compared to regular Legion forces. For reasons kept to the Legion command, their abilities often prove useful around old battlefields. Comments "Can't complain. Quiet work down here. Xerius went mad about maybe a year ago? Haven't seen hide nor hair of him since." --Interview of Legionnaire Caod, posted in the 15th MV, "cave-grave" duty "They MVs come back... different. Some do not come back at all. The isolation tests a man's spirit, a soldier's will." --Musings of the First Prefect-General "The Mortem Vigilant do not just guard the dead. They guard the darkest secrets of the Empire." --Report of Blue Heron, Spy of the Aquethaini Category:Guilds and Orders